ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sound
The Sound is a jukebox musical romantic comedy film directed by Damien Chazelle and written by Sam Chrystal. Rated G for mild innuendo and mild rude humor. Runtime: 1 hr 38 mins ( 98 mins ) Plot: A teenager named Eric is singing on a nearby street ( Can't Stop The Feeling ) until he is joined by his best friend Terrance. They then go into school together. While they're talking about their summer, Eric & Terrance discover a group of girls & they fall in love with them. They tell their friend Fred about the situation and they sing about wanting to have the girls as their girlfriends ( Just The Way You Are ). Eric then meets the girls: Sweet & kindhearted Natalie, Brainiac Gabbie & Shy & Nerdy Lucy. Eric then introduces the girls to his friends and a friendship is formed. Natalie, Gabbie & Lucy then discover they're in love with the boys & they sing about winning them over ( Love Me Like You ). The next day, Eric & Terrance are approached by their friends Stephanie & Adam. They tell them about the upcoming Halloween Dance & the Talent Show. Eric & Terrance decide to take part & rush to tell Fred & the girls. Terrance & Fred both ask Gabbie & Lucy to the Dance. They both accept and they begin to fall in love with the boys ( Hold My Hand / If We Ever Meet Again ). Eric invites Natalie to spend lunch with him on the school roof. Natalie tells him that they were in the same school years ago and that Eric never noticed her. He then asks her to the Dance and she accepts. Eric then begins to fall in love with Natalie. At the Halloween Dance, Natalie kisses Eric on the lips & so does Terrance & Gabbie, Fred & Lucy & Adam & Stephanie ( King ). They then prepare to rehearse for the show. The next day, Eric & Terrance suggest to their friends that all 8 of them could be in a band called The Sound for the show ( The Sound ). They then rehearse on the school roof ( Uptown Funk ). Over the next few months, The Sound have been rehearsing every day after school. One day, they come across a classroom that's been trashed. While Eric goes to the bathroom, Stephanie reveals that Fred, along with a group of bad boys trashed the room and caused The Sound to lose their place in the show ( Cake By The Ocean ). They all confront Fred about his betrayal and they all decide to keep it from Eric. Eric overhears & confronts Terrance. He then quits The Sound & everyone goes their separate ways ( When We Were Young ). Over the next few days, Eric refuses to talk to his friends. Natalie gives Terrance advice on how to handle the situation. Terrance and the remaining Sound members all decide to go to Eric's house to apologise. Terrance, Gabbie, Fred, Lucy, Adam & Stephanie all go to Eric's house to apologise. Eric reconciles with his friends and they all decide to put the show back on ( Haven't Met You Yet ). That evening, Eric gets a call from Natalie. She tells him to meet her at the fountain at the school. Natalie then sings her love for Eric ( Secret Love Song ). At the fountain, Natalie apologises to Eric and tells him that she loves him. Eric reconciles with her as well and they share a romantic moment together ( Closer ). Eric & Natalie go to the school hall where the rest of The Sound is preparing for their final rehearsal ( Lush Life / I Gotta Feeling / Love Somebody / Telling The World ). At the Talent Show, after all the acts have performed, The Sound is the last act to take the stage ( Greatest Day / Photograph ). They get a standing ovation & they win. On the last day of school before Christmas vacation, Eric decides to keep The Sound going with his new friends & says that the power of love, friendship & family will guide them every step of the way ( Black Magic ). Cast: Tom Hiddleston as Eric Zac Efron as Terrance Elizabeth Olsen as Natalie Anna Kendrick as Gabbie Channing Tatum as Fred Jeremy Renner as Adam Felicity Jones as Lucy Scarlett Johansson as Stephanie Reception, Sequels & Spin-Off: The Sound received critical acclaim and was a massive box office success. It spawned 2 sequels, The Sound 2 & The Sound 3: Graduation Year. A Spin-Off titled Hello My Love is in development. It got 98% on Rotten Tomatoes. Logo: Disney ( Variation ): the logo fades into the sun when it's complete. Songs: 1. Can’t Stop The Feeling - Eric 2. Just The Way You Are - Eric / Terrance / Fred 3. Love Me Like You - Natalie / Gabbie / Lucy 4. Hold My Hand - Terrance / Gabbie 5. If We Ever Meet Again - Fred / Lucy 6. King - Adam / Stephanie 7. The Sound - Terrance 8. Uptown Funk - Full Cast 9. Cake By The Ocean - Fred 10. When We Were Young - Stephanie 11. Haven’t Met You Yet - Lucy 12. Secret Love Song - Natalie 13. Closer - Eric / Natalie 14. Lush Life - Gabbie 15. I Gotta Feeling - Adam 16. Love Somebody - Natalie / Gabbie / Lucy / Stephanie 17. Telling The World - Eric / Terrance / Fred / Adam 18. Greatest Day - Full Cast 19. Photograph - Full Cast 20. Black Magic - Full Cast